What's wrong with me?
by zemdem2462
Summary: Poor Sasuke is all alone in his life until the school's most infamous hated punk takes an interest in him. Can this boy save Sasuke from his self destruction or will he be too late?
1. So much love,so little blood

I own nothing in Naruto or else there'd be boys makin out everywhere.

Chapter1 So much love, so little blood

[Sasuke's POV]

I pulled the blade across my skin and watched as the blood pooled and ran off my arm, taking all my emotions with it. Slowly it dripped onto my skirt*. It was okay though; it already had a red splatter paint pattern on it. I felt hot tears running down my face, sadness causing them to feel like lava. _'WHY! WHY DID HE DO THAT TO ME!' _My boyfriend, now ex, dumped me for my cousin. MY COUSIN! He looks almost exactly like me! I know what you're thinking _'Why would you dump someone for their practical twin?' _Well, he said he needed someone who was happier than me. Yeah, cause my cousins fake smile makes him happy. I growled and created one more scar causing cut around my forearm. After I rinsed off my razor, I put it back in my bag and pulled out some premedicated gauze. I wrapped it around my forearms and pulled on my arm warmers to cover it up. Quietly sniffling, I cleaned everything up and looked in the mirror, fixing my eye liner. Once I finished creating my cat eye, I put the liner back in my bag and sighed as I walked back to class. My day in hell had only begun.

Skirt- in this Sasuke is a cross dresser

So I'm not sure if I should continue this. I have a major writers block in it, but I'm willing to try and work through it if people like this. Please review and tell me if I should continue. Flames will be given to my pet heartless, Squiggles, to keep him warm.


	2. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

Bellacullen16

TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb

Anna Somerhalder

Zemdem2462


End file.
